THE COMPLICATED LOVE
by Saky940
Summary: Sasusaku,naruhina,sasuhina,dll


CHAPTER 1

THE COMPLICATED LOVE

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATED T+

PAIR : SASUSAKU,NARUHINA,SASUHINA,Dll

GENRE : DRAMA,ROMANCE,KPOP

WARNING : typo, abal, ooc, gaje,nonbaku !

HAPPY READING !

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

Hari yang cerah buat awal hidupku yang baru, baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku em-namaku sakura haruno panggil saja sakura, aku mempunyai rambut yang err-sedikit aneh bersurai pink sepinggang disertai mataku yang berwarna emerald dan sekarang aku sedang duduk berdiam diri disebuah pesawat yang akan mengantarkan ku ke tempat asalku konoha jepang, aku lahir disana akan tetapi aku dan keluarga ku pindah ke korea karena urusan bisnis , ya tidak terlalu jauh sih, dan sekarang aku akan kembali ke tanah kelahiranku karena aku dapat tawaran menjadi seorang girl band sebenarnya aku tidak mau tapi karena aku merasa sedikit kasihan kepada temanku ino-pig dan hinata- chan yang katanya anggota girl band nya kekurangan anggota karena ada yang vakum , jadi ya apa boleh buat karena aku juga suka dance dan bernyanyi jadi tak ada salahnya mencoba. oke aku ino dan hinata kami bisa dikatakan sahabat sampai saat aku tamat di senior high school aku dipaksa ikut pindah ke korea, padahal aku ingin tetap melanjutkan study ku di jepang dan belajar mandiri tapi apa boleh buat mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.

NORMAL POV

terlihat seorang gadis disebuah bandara internasional konoha jepang sebut saja sakura membawa koper pink memakai dress hitam selutut tanpa lengan dan ditutupi dengan sebuah mantel berwarna brown , kakinya yang jenjang dibalut sepatu boot brown sebetis , sedangkan surai nya yang berwarna pink ditutupi dengan topi hitam dan mata emerald nya dibingkai dengan kacamata hitam , penampilan sakura benar benar tertutup bahkan ia mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang orang sekitar yang meliriknya. dan langkahnya tiba tiba terhenti saat mata emerald indahnya membaca sebuat sepanduk bertuliskan FOREHEAD yang di pegang dua orang gadis memakai mantel kuning dan ungu serta topi dan kacamata yang menutupi mata dan rambutnya.

"tch,dasar ino-pig" decih sakura, ia pun segera menghampiri dua gadis remaja itu.

sementara itu gadis ber mantel ungu itu menatap selidik seorang gadis bermantel cokelat yang jarak nya tidak jauh dan sepertinya berjalan kearah mereka, dia pun berbisik kepada gadis disamping nya sebut saja yamanaka ino . "ino- chan, coba lihat dia seperti hendak menghampiri kita" bisiknya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan kearah mereka .

" forehead kah ? " gumamnya sambil memincingkan mata

"eh ? benarkah ? " tanya gadis bermantel ungu itu sebut saja hyuga hinata.

"kyaa, benar dia forehead " seru ino ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat surai pink sakura yang sedikit keluar.

sementara sakura hanya menghela nafas dan mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri dua sosok gadis yang dianggapnya sahabat itu.

"piggy" seru sakura jengkel saat ia telah sampai dihadapan dua orang gadis itu.

"kyaa,, forehead" teriak ino nyaring sambil menerjang sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"ya ampun ino , kau memelukku terlalu erat" seru sakura memutar mata bosan " aku akan mati kehabisan nafas jika kau memelukku terus, baka" sambungnya

"hehehe gomen ne forehead" cengirnya sambil melepaskan pelukkan mautnya.

"huh" dengus sakura hanya memutarkan mata bosan.

sementara hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran dua sahabat nya itu.

"eh hinata kah ? " tanya sakura sambil menyipitkan mata nya menatap seorang gadis bermata lavender itu.

"etto- iya sakura chan" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum kecil "sudah lama ya kita tidak jumpa" sambungnya.

"ah iya" sahut sakura sambil memeluk hinata " kau tambah cantik saja ya hinata - chan " sambungnya.

"arigatou ne saku-ra chan" ujarnya tersipu malu , sementara sakura dan ino hanya tersenyum geli.

"ok girl , sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini" ujar sakura melirik sekeliling yang sedang menatap mereka bagai drama picisan .

"hahaha baiklah kita segera pergi " cengir ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

" tch ayo " decih sakura bosan melihat tingkah konyol sahabat pirangnya.

ino hanya memanyunkan bibir nya melihat sahabat pink nya yang keras kepala " kau tidak sabaran sekali forehead " ujar ino sambil berjalan menghentakan kaki nya kesal,sementara hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

setelah sampainya mereka ke area parkir bandara mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil sport metalik milik ino yang bewarna merah, sakura dan hinata segera duduk dibagian penumpang sedangkan ino sudah siapa dibagian kemudi.

"hinata-chan" panggil sakura memulai obrolan

"iya sakura-chan" jawab kalem hinata .

"bicara soal anggota Grily Girl kenapa kalian harus memilih aku" tanya sakura penasaran .

"karena kami rasa kau lah yang paling pantas forehead" jawab ino masih focus pada arah jalan.

"yang dikatakan ino-chan benar sakura - chan, karena dulunya tayuya - chan pintar bagian vokal seperti dirimu" timpal hinata menjelaskan .

"tayuya?, jadi kenapa dia memutuskan untuk vakum ? " tanya sakura bingung.

"em, akhir tahun ini dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan sutradara yang bernama em-etto shino aburame " ujar hinata.

"tapi kenapa tayuya harus di ganti kan bukannya masih ada sih temari - san yang menjadi leader vocal ? " tanya sakura penasaran .

ino hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar banyak pertanyaan dari sahabat pink nya itu "kau cerewet sekali forehead " sergah ino .

" tch, aku hanya bertanya apa yang ingin ku ketahui pig" decih sakura kesal.

"etto- temari chan lebih handal di bagian Rapper ne sakura chan" jelas hinata .

"oh, apa memang harus menambah anggota lagi ? " tanya sakura masih dengan rasa penasarannya.

"ini permintaan para fans , mereka banyak yang kecewa kalau anggota Grily Girl ada yang vakum, apalagi tayuya memilik vocal yang bagus, lagian manager kita Mei-sama yang menyuruh kita segera mencari anggota baru dengan cara tertutup,jika tidak Grily Girl akan divakumkan" jelas ino panjang lebar.

"beberapa hari yang lalu para fans Grily Girl banyak yang melakukan protes atas berhentinya salah satu anggota kami, mereka tidak ingin Grily Girl kehilangan anggotanya satu persatu apalagi kalau harus divakum kan " sambung hinata menjelaskan.

"hah, oke oke" sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia tidak mungkin membuat sahabatnya itu bersedih, lagian tidak ada salah nya ia mencoba terjun kedunia hiburan, walaupun dia merasa ragu dengan keahliannya itu.

"syukurlah, semoga dengan kehadirannya sakura- chan Grily Girl bisa semakin terkenal dan sukses membuat para penggemar kita senang " senyum kelegaan terpancar di wajah hinata.

"pasti,kita harus bisa bangkit kembali" seru ino semangat.

"yosh, kita buat mereka berteriak akan penampilan kita nanti" senyum senang terpancar di wajah cantik sakura.

.

.

.

.

disebuah ruang yang terlihat luas dengan interior nya yang elegant, terdapat sebuah sofa mewah berwarna red dan beberapa alat alat musik serta sebuah kaca besar yang memanjang. yang diisi dengan 5 pemuda tampan yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing masing, ada yang melukis, bermain gadget mewah dan ada pula yang tidur.

" Teme ! " Seru nyaring seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang yang membuka paksa pintu sebut saja Namikaze Naruto.

" tch, kau berisik sekali Dobe " decih pria berambut raven bergaya emo.

" kau membuat skandal lagi ! " teriak kesal naruto.

" hah , mondukasi " desah malas pemuda berkuncir keatas err- seperti nanas. sebut saja Nara Shikamaru.

"aku tidak membuat skandal " jawab cuek pemuda tampan berambut raven sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke.

" tapi buktinya foto yang diunggah itu foto mu bersama karin sedang makan malam teme! " seru jengkel naruto.

" berita itu akan hilang dengan sendiri nya naruto " sahut pria berkulit sedikit pucat panggil saja Shimurai Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

" hah, baiklah . kurasa kau sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan skandal kali ini sasuke " ejek naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk disamping seorang pria berambut indigo panjang.

"hm" gumam singkat sasuke

"huh" dengus naruto

"kalian diamlah , ini terlalu tidak penting untuk di bahas , berita skandal seperti ini sudah terbiasa untuk kita " jelas singkat hyuga neji pria berambut indigo dengan mata lavender kalemnya.

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan tampaklah pria tampan bersurai merah bertato Ai dengan pakaian hitam casualnya dan celana jeans yang senada.

"hay minna- san " sapanya yang terdengar datar, sai hanya membalas dengan senyum palsunya sementara shikamaru, sasuke, dan neji hanya menjawab dengan gumam an ambigu mereka.

"yo , gaara kemana saja kau" naruto bertanya dengan nada riangnya.

" aku tadi di beri tahu manager kita kakashi-san bahwa the demon diundang dalam acara perayaan perusahaan milik itachi - nii " ujar gaara menjelaskan.

" apa kau tau siapa saja boyband dan girlband atau penyanyi dari Nara entertainment yang akan diundang ke acara perayaan itu " tanya naruto panjang lebar.

" setahu ku ada RM(realman),Fireboy, Womenkind,Unique Girl,Sweeten dan yang terakhir Grily Girl" jelas gaara kalem .

"wah bukannya grily girl kekurangan anggota " tanya naruto pose berpikir.

" hinata bilang sahabatnya yang akan menggantikan tayuya sebagai leader vocal " terang neji singkat . naruto hendak bertanya lagi tapi- " jika kau tanya kenapa kita semua tidak diberitahu, itu rahasia kata mereka itu yang ku tahu" sambung neji acuh sementara naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

" terus penyanyi siapa saja yang akan menghadiri perayaan itu" tanya naruto lagi kepada gaara.

"tidak banyak , hanya uzumaki karin, nona tsunade, saara , dan nagato- senpai " jawab gaara singkat.

"wah kuso, nenek lampir itu diundang juga dasar baka itachi-nii" hardik naruto kesal. sementara yang lain nya hanya menatap malas naruto yang sedang mengumpat tidak jelas seperti remaja labil.

.

.

Sementara disebuah area parkir gedung agensi Nara entertaiment , tampak mobil sport red terpakkir rapi. pintu mobil pun terbuka dan muncul lah Ino,dan Hinata yang membantu membawa barang sakura, dan sakura yang membawa koper pinknya itu. mereka berjalan kearah pintu masuk gedung mewah itu.

"wah beruntung kalian mendapat kontrak di Nara entertaiment, sedikit yang kuketahui disini banyak artis ternama " seru sakura

"ya tentu saja, dan kau harus berterima kasih banyak padaku forehead haha " tawa ino mengejek.

" huh" dengus sakura bosan " ngomong-ngomong apa kita tinggal sekamar" tanya sakura.

"tidak sakura- chan, kamar kita di beri satu satu, tapi kita tinggal dalam satu ruangan seperti apartemen gitu" jaawab hinata menjelaskan

"oh begitu " sakura mengangguk mengerti , dan mereka pun memasuki lift menuju lantai 4.

setelah sampainya disebuah ruangan yang luas dan elegant itu ino dan hinata menunjukan letak kamar yang akan di huni oleh sakura.

" nah baiklah forehead kau akan menempati kamar ini" ujar ino membuka pintu kamar kesatu di dekat tangga , "di depan kamar mu itu kamar matsuri, disamping mu itu kamar tenten, didepannya kamar tenten itu kamar hinata, dan samping nya kamar hinata itu kamar temari dan didepannya itu kamarku " jelas ino panjang lebar.

"kenapa disini sepi sekali " tanya sakura melirik sekeliling

" biasanya jam segini kami akan kumpul diruang latihan lantai 2" sahut hinata "lebih baik sakura- chan mandi terlebih dahulu biar segar , setelah itu sakura - chan menyusul kami ya di ruang latihan lantai 2" sambung hinata

"baiklah forehead kami kesana duluan ya " sahut ino melangkah kan kakinya kearah tangga bersama hinata.

" ya Araso" jawab sakura segera memasuki kamar bergegas membersihkan diri.

.

.

"sasuke -teme kau mau kemana ?" seru naruto melihat sahabat ravennya itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

" hm " gumam sasuke singkat sambil membuka pintu ruangan dan berlalu keluar

"akh, dasar teme menyebalkan" teriak kesal naruto .

( PUK )

Sebuah bantal sofa dilempar oleh shikamaru ke kepala naruto " kau berisik sekali , tch mondukusai " decaknya malas

"akh shika, kau ikut ikutan menyebalkan" seru naruto kesal , sementara shikamaru hanya bergumam-ria.

SASUKE POV

ini benar benar hari yang membosankan kurasa, dan apa apaan itu aniki kenapa dia tidak berkompromi dulu denganku, dasar aniki baka. lebih baik ku langkahkan kakiku ini ke kamar dan beristirahat.

" konnichiwa sasuke " sapa seorang gadis sambil tersipu malu.

"hm" gumam ku acuh, aku telah terbiasa berhadapan dengan gadis seperti ini, dan gadis gadis ini benar benar menyebalkan.

" sasuke-san kau mau makan siang bersamaku ? " tanya seorang gadis cantik , sepertinya artis dari Nara entertainment.

"hm, tidak . terima kasih yui" jawabku malas dan segera menekan tombol lift kelantai 5 , untung saja lift ini sepi karena jadwal makan siang.

TING

aku hendak melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dan tiba tiba aniki menelponku. tch , dasar aniki kerjaannya menggangu ku saja.

BRUK..BUGH

" aduduh, akh kuso " runtuk gadis bersurai pink a.k.a sakura terjatuh dengan phone nya yang untung saja tidak hancur ,

" tch , kau kalo jalan pakai mata nona " decakku kesal,kepada gadis bersurai pink, iya pink, APA PINK ?, apa dia mengecat rambutnya haha konyol.

" kau ! " seru gadis itu memincingkan mata nya menatapku , aw sepertinya dia marah.

TBC !

hola minna-san , ini cerita pertama saky maaf ya jika ada kesalahan typo atau cerita nya yang abal, gaje hahaha. MOHON REVIEW dan sarannya ya semua bagi yang udah baca cerita saky ,

paypay! salam mangav


End file.
